Gift of a Friend
by Jenny1751
Summary: Song-fic ! Gift of a Friend by Demi Lovato! Lucy takes the time to think about her friends and family.


**Well, this is just a simple one-shot. It's inspired by the song, "Gift of a Friend" by Demi Lovato.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia lay on the ground of a valley. The grass was soft and the weather was great. It was a really nice day, if only it weren't July 7th.

She had wanted to spend the day to herself. She really wasn't in the mood to be with her friends right now. She just wants some time to think. Some time to relax. She just wants some time to just lay back and just think right now.

A lot has happened. She can tell that much. But time really flies, huh? One day she was at the Heartfilia estate living a wonderful life, the next she's with some rowdy and weird people who she calls her friends. But they weren't that bad.

_Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself_

_Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone_

_It's easy to feel like you don't need help_

_But it's harder to walk on your own_

To be honest, she didn't really think she'll need any help on getting into the guild of her dreams. Since she ran away, she thought that she'll be able to take care of herself and handle things on her own. She planned on just journeying around before she goes and join Fairy Tail.

Lucy had always been pampered. She was always taken care of. There was always someone to keep an eye on her or even assist her on doing the simplest things. No one trusted her to do something on her own. No one even considered if she can take care of herself. They thought that she was a fragile and innocent little girl who didn't have a clue about anything of the world outside of her father's estate.

But Lucy thought differently. She thought she can take care of herself.

But she was wrong.

_You'll change inside_

_When you realize_

When she was kidnapped by Bora who pretended to be the Salamander of Fairy Tail, Lucy wanted nothing more than to go back to the safety of her home. She had read a lot of books about people venturing around. Her books made it sound so easy. But they weren't really true. She thought that everyone was like that. That maybe people were only nice to her before because her father payed them to. At that moment, she thought that she was living in a cruel world filled with selfish people.

That is, until Natsu came in to save her.

_The world comes to life_

_And everything's bright_

_From beginning to end_

_When you have a friend_

_By your side_

After Natsu had defeated Bora, he took Lucy and brought her to Fairy Tail. Then, once again, Lucy's point of view to the world changed. She supposed that there are some people who she can trust.

_That helps you to find_

_The beauty you are, when you open your heart_

_And believe in_

_The Gift of a Friend_

And after she joined the guild, she knew that there are still a _lot_ of people she can trust. Everyone in the guild was so nice to her. They were really friendly and made her feel at home. In fact, it was a lot better than her previous home. Forget all the riches, the feeling of someone loving you and caring for you could beat that any day.

_The Gift of a Friend..._

Since she was home-schooled and was never allowed outside her father's estate, she never had any friends.

Sure, there were times when she would sneak out and try to visit her father once in a while, but she would always stay away from strangers unless it was really needed. So she didn't make any friends.

And she never really even thought that having some will be really nice.

_Someone who knows when you're lost, __And you're scared_

_There through the highs and the lows_

_Someone to count on, someone who cares_

_Beside you wherever you_ go

They supported her, and comforted her when the guild was attacked by Phantom Lord. They actually let her stay even after they found out the truth about her. That she was the daughter and heiress of a rich family. They accepted her and were there for her.

_You'll change inside_

_When you realize_

_The world comes to life_

_And everything's bright_

_From beginning to end_

_When you have a friend_

_By your side_

_That helps you to find_

_The beauty you are, when you open your heart_

_And believe in_

_The Gift of a Friend..._

They really were the best. She can count on them, and she always made sure that they can also count on her, whether it was for personal matters like giving advice and whatnot to helping them out on jobs. She always tried to do her best in everything so she won't be called a burden.

_And when your hope crashes down_

_Shattering to the ground_

_You, you feel all alone_

_When you don't know which way to go_

_And there's no signs leading you home_

_You're not alone_

But sometimes she just feels like she's not working hard enough. She calls herself weak at times because she just wasn't that helpful. She was useless on missions and her magic power could never be compared to her team mates'.

_The world comes to life_

_And everythings bright_

_From beginning to end_

_When you have a friend_

_By your side_

"Hey Lucy!" a familiar voice called out to her. And the blonde shot up, only to see her team mates running towards her.

"Lucy, Where have you been?" Happy whined, on the verge of tears.

"Yeah, we've been looking all over for you." Natsu pouted.

Lucy giggled at their antics. "Oh well, I just thought it was a nice day to watch the clouds."

They all looked up to the sky. "Ah, it really is a nice day, isn't it?" Erza smiled, and so did the others.

"Anyways, we found a nice job with quite a high pay. Well, unless this idiot breaks everything." Gray said.

"What did you say, Underwear Prince!"

"You heard me, Ash Brain!"

_That helps you to find_

_The beauty you are, when you open your heart! _

_And believe in_

_When you believe in! _

_When you believe_ in...

Lucy merely giggled at her friends' antics. Yeah, even though she wasn't physically strong, this place is where she belonged. This is her home. Fairy Tail is her home. And no matter how stupid and violent her friends here might be, she'll always accept them, not only because they've done so much for her already, because right now, she can already consider them as her family.

_The Gift of a friend... _

_Ooh..._

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked it! And please review!**


End file.
